disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Impopstar
"Impopstar" is the first segment of the thirty-sixth episode of Big City Greens. Synopsis Cricket is mistaken for a tween pop star and exploits the situation for all the perks of fame. Plot The whole Green Family is out window shopping at expensive clothing and fashion accessories. Cricket displays an interest in a pair of sunglasses, but Bill tells him that they cannot afford them. As Cricket voices his displeasure of not being able to afford anything, a group of tweens come up and ask for his autograph which he gives out confusingly. Cricket and Nancy look up at a TV where reporter Maria Media reveals that pop star Zillon Brax, who bares a strong resemblance to Cricket, has disappeared following his announcement that he wants to live a normal life. Cricket and Nancy decide to take advantage of the situation to get free stuff. Meanwhile, Bill, Tilly and Gramma Alice are in an umbrella store, where Zillon has been hiding. Wanting to live a normal life, he is spotted by Bill who mistakes him for Cricket and tells him to come along, much to his joy. Cricket begins to pose as Zillon to earn free stuff while Nancy poses as his manager and the two proceed to acquire a myriad of expensive things from clothing to dining to outlandish vehicles. Meanwhile, Zillon explores the Green Family house to his heart's content, though he ineptly does not understand certain things (he thinks Phoenix is "grandfather" and believes the fridge is where the trash goes). While Alice pays no mind and Bill does not notice his new behavior, Tilly begins to see that something is off with "Cricket". As Nancy and Cricket finish up the day, more tweens begin to chase Cricket who rushes off, only to be "rescued" by an obsessed fan named Amaryllis who has been collecting many of Zillon's belongings and created a shrine to him. Believing Cricket to be Zillon, she holds him prisoner and forces him to sing songs with her. Nancy attempts to get Officer Keys to rescue Cricket, but he and the whole police precinct is looking for Zillon and will not help. Tilly finally realizes that "Cricket" is a fake when he does not laugh at the word "toot" just in time for Nancy to arrive home and explain everything. The Greens break into Amaryllis' hideout and rescue Cricket who is glad to be back to his family. Zillon arrives to prove he is the real deal to Amaryllis and Keys arrives to take her away for keeping Zillon to herself. Zillon decides to return to a life of fame and fortune and takes his leave. Afterwards, Tilly tests Cricket by uttering the word "toot" which is enough to make the real Cricket laugh. Cast * Chris Houghton as Cricket Green * Marieve Herington as Tilly Green * Bob Joles as Bill Green * Artemis Pebdani as Gramma Alice * Wendi McLendon-Covey as Nancy Green * Andy Daly as Officer Keys * Zach Reino as Zillon Brax * Jessica McKenna as Amaryllis * Raven-Symoné as Maria Media Trivia * The title is a play on the words "Impostor" and "Pop Star". * This episode shows that Nancy is still somewhat irresponsible, but that Bill is ignorant at parenting. * This episode features guest stars Zach Reino and Jessica McKenna who are frequent collaborators and former members of the Upright Citizens Brigade. * Moral: There's no life better than the one you already have. External links * Impopstar on Big City Greens Wiki Category:Big City Greens episodes